Pokemon vs Digimon: Alternate Ending
by vh1660924
Summary: December 15, 2015; Screwattack released their video of Pokemon vs Digimon Death Battle, hoping to end both the 2nd season and the long held debate. Unfortunately, many fans disagree with the results and even claimed Charizard should've went after Tai. This story is meant to deconstruct that decision. Warning, contains tear jerker. Ties into Death Battle.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or Digimon. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo/Game Freak and Digimon belongs to Bandai. To avoid spoilers and confusion, I recommend watching Pokemon vs Digimon under Screwattack to understand the premise of this fanfic.

I've read some comments about how Charizard should've killed or attacked Tai for assaulting Red, but this is what I think would happen if Charizard were to do that with WarGreymon around…

 **Warning:** The following will involve _**major**_ tearjerker and possibly a Moral Event Horizon for many of you Pokemon fans. Keep in mind that the characters come from different series, and have different stance on life or death. Digimon can be revived, whereas Pokemon could not, that's all I'm asking. Be respectful.

By the way, I'm using male pronouns on Red's Charizard since Bulbapedia listed him as male.

Now, onto reading.

* * *

"What!?" shouted Red. Standing before him and Mega Charizard X, is Agumon's final form, WarGreymon. "It evolved again?" he questioned. One minute he was fighting a giant orange dinosaur. Now he's fighting a man-shaped, 10 ft warrior wearing thick armor and large clawed gauntlets on each arm. He and Charizard could not believe their opponent just evolved twice so quickly in the same battle.

Tai walks up next to WarGreymon and takes a fighting stance. WarGreymon stands preparing for battle.

"Yeah! Now you'll see what a real Mega form can do!" said Tai, confident that WarGreymon can finish the fight with ease. Not taking any chances, Red realized he needed to finish the fight quick.

"Charizard, take him out quick!" Following his trainer's orders, Charizard uses Flare Blitz to surrounds himself in blue flames and rams into WarGreymon.

"Great Tornado!" WarGreymon counters the move by spinning like a drill and rams into Charizard while covered in orange energy. The two dragons slammed into one another simultaneously. After a few seconds of being at a stalemate, WarGreymon and Mega Charizard X get knocked back from the explosion caused by their clash, with WarGreymon remain standing whereas Charizard gets sent flying backwards. Red is now deciding to step up his game.

"Fire Blast!" yelled Red. Charizard recovers in mid-air and fires a huge blast of blue fire in the shape of the Japanese word for "Big". WarGreymon quickly grabs the two large armor pieces on his back and combines them into a shield. "Brave Shield!" The Fire Blast dispersed upon hitting the Brave Shield, leaving WarGreymon unharmed. Now Red is starting to get serious.

"Dragon Claw!" Charizard flies into the air, creating green-colored energy in the shape of claws. WarGreymon flies into the air and the two engage in an air-battle. Mega Charizard throws two strikes at WarGreymon, but the Mega Digimon easily dodges them. WarGreymon managed to block the third strike, however, and barely dodged the fourth by backflipping. Using this small opportunity, Charizard lands one last strike against WarGreymon. The Dragon Digimon was sent flying, but was unharmed. In retaliation, WarGreymon flies right back at Charizard and lands a series of strikes of his own. Each hit made the Flame Pokemon flinch, and WarGreymon continues to wail upon him without giving him a chance to counterattack, every slash and jab having enough power and speed to overwhelm Mega Charizard. The final slash from WarGreymon sent Mega Charizard X flying backwards. In desperation, Red thought of a plan to bring down WarGreymon.

"Use Swift!" Charizard managed to recover in mid-air and fire a volley of star-shaped energy shots at WarGreymon. WarGreymon attempts to fly away from the attack's range, but Swift's no-miss policy enabled it to chase the Mega Digimon. A boost of confidence appears in Red, as WarGreymon is falling for his trap.

"That's it, set him up!"

WarGreymon finally lands on the ground and chooses to tank the Swift attack head on, blocking all the shots with his Brave Shield. Red holds his fist up just as Charizard lands before WarGreymon, confident that victory is assured with this next attack. "Perfect! Charizard, Blast Burn!"

A burst of energy appears around Charizard, he then smashes his fist into the ground. Several fissures creeping with blue fire appear and swarm towards where WarGreymon is standing. A pillar of fire erupts underneath the Mega-level Digimon, the attack's power causing explosions consuming the surrounding mountains around them. Red punches the air in excitement. Tai on the other hand, is shocked and horrified with his individual harming his best friend.

"Wo-hoo! Yes, we did it!" just as the Kanto region Champion did his thumbs-up of victory, Tai, fueled with rage, runs up to him shouting "Stop hurting my friend!"

"What? OW!" Red turns to Tai and was suddenly punched in the face, stunning him, Tai swiftly kicks the disoriented Trainer in the shin with enough force for Red to lose balance and fall on his back. Red grabs his leg in pain as he looks to an angry Tai and protests. "What are doing!? We're not supposed to fight!"

Tai points his finger at him and then at Charizard "Call off your dragon!" Red looked at Tai incredulously and stood up, facing him. "Dude, what's your deal!? I was just winning and you just ran up and punch me!?"

"YOU THINK KILLING MY BEST FRIEND IS A GAME TO YOU!?" Tai screamed at the top of his lungs, he runs up and, with all his might, throws a full body right hook slamming into Red's left eye, giving him a black eye. Red recoils in pain and holds his injured eye "OW! I just wanted to capture that Pokemon!" Tai front kicks Red's abdomen, sending the trainer falling of his back. Tai jumps up on him and pins down to the ground. He unleashes a flurry of punches that Red barely manages to block.

"You're not going to make my friend a slave!" Tai shouts at the same he does a double-fisted hammer onto Red. The sound of Red's screaming caused Charizard look at where his trainer is at. He sees Tai doing a no-holds barred beatdown against the defenseless trainer. This feels Charizard with rage and with a roar, he rockets towards Tai aiming to cleave his head off. Hearing his roars, Tai noticed Charizard just in time to dodge roll out of the enraged dragon's path. When Tai gets up to face Red, Charizard was already staring down at him, fangs and claws bearing and eyes glaring right at him.

"Oh, man." Tai stepped back as Charizard slowly starts to walk toward him. Recovering from his beatings, Red gets up and sees Charizard preparing his Flamethrower against a defenseless Tai. Horrified, Red runs up to Charizard and latches onto his back. "Charizard, no!" The weight of his trainer caused Charizard's aim to disorient and narrowly missed Tai, who dodged out of the way to see the blue stream melting a nearby boulder. Charizard manages to shove Red off of him and flies into Tai.

"Woah man!" Tai was grabbed by Charizard by the legs. Charizard flies into the air, aiming to drop the flailing boy to his death. Tai's heart raced as he looks around for any means to save himself, in a cry of desperation, he shouts his last words. "WarGreymon, help!"

* * *

Meanwhile.

WarGreymon finally appears out of the smoke, remaining completely unscathed by Charizard's last attack. "My turn!" he shouted as he lunges to where Charizard was. He stopped when he realized his opponent is nowhere in site. He looked around, still no sign. "Hmm, where'd he go?"

"WarGreymon, help!" shouted a distance voice. WarGreymon recognizes that voice, he looks around frantically to pick the source of the sound. When he finally looks up, he sees Charizard grabbing Tai by the legs, attempting to drop his partner into the ground and plummet to his doom.

Like a parent seeing his child get hurt, WarGreymon raced as fast as he could for Tai's safety. "TAI!"

Red looks on in horror with his Starter hanging Tai high into the air. How could this have happen? It was just a simple Pokemon battle, how did it all go down to a death match?! "Charizard, let him down!" Bad choice of phrase. Charizard took his words too seriously ("let him down" as in "drop him" was what he heard) and let go of Tai's legs, letting the 11 year old drop to his doom.

"NO!" Red shouted, he runs to Tai, attempting to catch him before he hits the ground. He'll probably break a few bones, but as long he saves a life, that's what matters.

"Wooaahhhh! WarGreymon!" Tai screamed as he draws nearer to his doom. Just as it seemed the end for the Digidestined, a yellow and orange blur appeared and grabbed Tai just before he hits the earth. Tai opens his eyes to see that it was WarGreymon who saved him. Tai smiles in joy with the site of his friend being okay.

"WarGreymon! Boy am I glad to see you!" WarGreymon lets Tai down to the ground, to which Tai does a few stretches. Red stands there, staring at the duo. For some reason, he felt a strong bond between these two, comparable to that of his bond with Charizard. No. Even greater. Charizard lands, reuniting with his trainer next to him. Red looks at Charizard and Tai and WarGreymon back and forth, confused as to what's happening.

After Tai was done stretching, he turns around, a serious expression plastered all around his face, glaring at Red. The site of his eyes caused Red to flinch, remembering the beatings he gave him earlier. WarGreymon does the same, only to Charizard. Unlike his trainer, this only caused Charizard to growl and glare back. He and WarGreymon walk forward, ready to end this once and for all.

"You're dead" WarGreymon stated simply, pointing a claw at Charizard. What makes this creepy to both Red and Tai is that, unlike his usual calm demeanor, he talks in a deliberate, monotone voice of barely concealed anger. In response to his threat, Charizard gives out a mighty roar, the flames coming out of his mouth and tail growing bigger for a second.

Without their Trainer/Tamer's instructions, both dragons run up and then fly towards each other, attempting another air-joust. "Charizard, Dragon Claw!" Red reflexively stated, despite feeling uncomfortable in this fight. Charizard follows his trainer's command and creates claws of energy. The two dragons clashed in mid air, claws digging between each other's claws. WarGreymon remained in his spot effortlessly despite Charizard mustering all his muscular strength to overpower him. Scoffing at his opponent's weakness, WarGreymon breaks the clash by throwing his arms outward, causing Charizard to become disoriented and left wide open. Taking this opportunity, WarGreymon immediately thrusted his Dramon Destroyers into Charizard's torso, impaling the winged-lizard.

Red and Tai look on with absolute horror as they both watch the former's Starter Pokemon getting mauled by WarGreymon. WarGreymon slightly lifts Charizard and headbutts him. The metallic helmet fractured a few bones in Charizard's head as well as sent him flying, breaking free of WarGreymon's clawed gauntlets. Red runs up to Charizard to help him out, and Tai follows him. Charizard skids across the ground as more of his blood was spilled out. The Flame Pokemon struggles to rise to his feet, he wipes his claws across his stab wound to examine his injury. He then looks over his own hand and sees enough blood covering his whole palm.

WarGreymon grabs Charizard by the neck and lifts him up to eye level. Agumon's final form glares at Charmander's final evolution in the eye, seeing the determination that still exists in the lessor dragon's eye. Charizard grabs WarGreymon's arm with his claws and tried pry it off of him. No luck, as the healthy Digimon carries more physical strength than the injured Pokemon. "I'm not finished…" growled WarGreymon, leaning his face close to Charizard's. The Fire Lizard's determination begins to waver as he feels something ugly coming up…

WarGreymon tosses Charizard's body over his head and smashes it into the ground. Next, like a soccer ball player, he kicks Charizard over a distance, slamming him into a rock formation. WarGreymon flies and tackles Charizard shoulder-first, the spike on his shoulder armor jabbed Charizard's chest so hard that it made a notable bruise over the fire lizard's chest and caused more blood to spill out of his stab wounds. WarGreymon grabs Charizard and tosses him into the ground as hard as he can. Just as Charizard slams into the ground, causing a crater to appear, WarGreymon dropkicked Charizard's back with both feet. The Flame Pokemon coughs up blood as WarGreymon goes on to grab his tail. Like a hammer, WarGreymon lifts him up and slams him repeatedly on the ground like a rag doll. Upon finishing, WarGreymon flies up into the air, still holding Charizard's tail.

Upon reaching high up into the air, the exact same height that Charizard held Tai earlier, WarGreymon lets go of his tail. After what seemed like minutes of falling, Charizard's body impacted the ground the same time WarGreymon begins to gather up energy from the atmosphere. The tail flame on Charizard's tail grows small and dim, showing he's at his life's end. Gathering enough atmospheric energy, WarGreymon creates a giant ball of power, hovering over his own head. It and WarGreymon both look down menacingly at Charizard.

Red and Tai were running frantically as they saw WarGreymon prepare his final attack. Red looks down and sees Charizard's body, lying there motionless. This site caused something in Red to die inside. Unable to focus, his legs tripped and he falls to his knees. Tai stops at the same time Red does, he looks over the heartbroken trainer and asks "Hey, you alright?" Red doesn't, to put it lightly, look alright. He looks on in horror that the Pokemon, no, the friend he raised since he was 10, being completely bloody and wounded, unable to stand, not being able to fight, and about to be incinerated.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon flings his giant energy ball at Charizard, the Flame Pokemon helpless to defend himself. Memories of his time with Charizard flashing over his mind, Red tearfully screamed out one last word, "STOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

But it was too late. The Terra Force swallows up Charizard's body, eating away at the Pokemon's dying remains. Before he was incinerated, Charizard shares one last glance at Red. The trainer he grew to know, grew to love, grew to recognize as his master. He wondered, at the corner of his mind, what life could've been like if he never met Red. He wondered if he was a good enough Pokemon for Red to take to his journey. He wondered, most of all, if Red thought of him, as. What's the word? Friend. Are they friends? Charizard asked in his mind.

 _Of course you are_ , another corner of his mind told him. Red raised Charizard since he was Charmander, he bought him to battle against many powerful foes, he made him feel trust and love for the first time in his life. And together, their bond together made them strong, stronger than even Legendaries. As much as he hates to admit it, Charizard admits to himself that he sees great friendship between Tai and Agumon as well. Without even needing to tell him what to do, Tai's feelings enter into Agumon, and the trainer allowed his partner to make his own decisions in battle, rarely telling him what to do. Could Red do that for him? Charizard smiles, faithfully saying yes in his mind. At least he went out with a tough fight, even if it was a brutal one.

The Terra Force exploded, creating a column of fire and energy blasting its way into the sky, incinerating all rocks and boulders and even the water that stands near it. WarGreymon looks to see Red and Tai barely withstanding the explosion caused by Terra Force. WarGreymon quickly flew straight in front of the two boys and stretches his arms out, protecting them from the forceful winds. When the dust is settled and everything is calm, Red hurriedly ran around WarGreymon and check to see if Charizard is okay.

"Charizard! Charizard!" Red shouted through the large smoke, hoping to get a reaction from his Pokemon. After coughing and waving away smoke after smoke, he finally sees a glimpse of black in front of him. Red smiled hopefully, knowing that Charizard's Mega Evolution causes his skin to go black, and ran toward it. When he makes it there however, his spirit sunk. It was really just ash, no doubt left by Charizard's corpse. He falls to his knees and picks it up, the ashes flying away into the wind. It took the trainer a few seconds to comprehend what happened, and he does, he cries into his own hands. The hands that touched all that's left of Charizard.

Both Tai and WarGreymon looked at each other, feeling guilty with making this boy sad. To them, nobody deserved to lose their loved ones, not even the worst of people. Hoping to cope him, Tai walks up to Red and gently grabs his shoulder.

"Hey, listen. Charizard may be death, but he's not gone. He'll reincarnate and revive, like all Digimon could."

Tai and WarGreymon (assuming he had a mouth under his helmet) smiled as they thought the talk calmed down Red. It doesn't, it made him angry. Red slaps away Tai's hand and faces him, tears still leaking down from his eyes.

"FIRST YOU TOLD ME TO LEAVE YOUR FRIEND ALONE! NOW YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!" Red shouted. Tai flinched and tries to again to comfort him, "N-no, listen, we thought-"

But before he could finish, Red has one last thing to say. "NO, I'M DONE! NOW LEAVE! ME! ALONE!"

Tai staggers back, and Red goes back to weeping over Charizard's remains. Tai clenches his fist and yells back, "Alright, you know what!? Fine, be that way!" he walks past Red and into the canyon. He stops for a second to look at WarGreymon, "Come on, WarGreymon!" Listening to his Tamer, WarGreymon begins to follow Tai into the canyon. Before leaving, WarGreymon hears something behind him.

"Charizard…Char…izard…"

He turns around and sees Red now resting his head over where Charizard's body died. Seeing this caused WarGreymon to look at his claws. His Dramon Destroyers still stained by Charizard's blood. Looking back and forth between Tai and Red, WarGreymon realized he did a bad thing. He now realizes how devastated Tai would feel if he were to die, even if he could come back.

"Oh no…" WarGreymon said to himself mournfully, "what have I done?"

After scrambling his mind for answers, WarGreymon gives up and walks along with Tai. Leaving Red all alone to cope with the loss of, not only his first and best Pokemon, but his closest friend.

* * *

Author's Note

You see, you asked for Charizard to go after Tai's head and now look what happened Pokefans. Charizard and Red had to pay the ultimate price. At least the actual Death Battle was more merciful, both of them dying together instead of letting one of them alive to mourn the other. Now, can we please stop this whole Digimon vs Pokemon debate nonsense before more innocent blood and tears are shed?

Remember to leave constructive criticism and review so I can get better at writing. This is my first story you know.


End file.
